1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carburetors and, more particularly, to carburetors having additional apertures positioned adjacent to an internal orifice that delivers an air-fuel flow mixture to an internal combustion engine.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A carburetor is the primary component for supplying an air-fuel mixture to an internal combustion engine. The function of carburetors is to combine or mix fuel with an air flow created by the vacuum pressure generated from the pistons of the internal combustion engine. The advantage of using a carburetor is that a relatively simple and inexpensive device can supply an air-fuel mixture capable of satisfying a relatively wide range of power demands and acceleration modes.
A disadvantage of prior art carburetors is the depositing of liquid fuel upon the side walls of a well portion of the carburetor. The liquid fuel deposits can occur due to a myriad of causes including temperature differentials, friction and pressure changes. The liquid fuel deposits, due to gravity, eventually accumulate in a bottom portion of the well around a needle element inserted into an orifice that supplies the air-fuel mixture. The needle element is connected to a speed control throttle that controls air flow in the carburetor. Speed control throttles include movable slide valves and butterfly valves. The accumulated liquid fuel does not effect the performance of the internal combustion engine so long as maximum air-fuel flow rates are not demanded by the control throttle. However, should a richer air-fuel flow rate be required quickly during acceleration when a liquid fuel accumulation or "puddle" is present, during cruise mode for example, the internal combustion engine's performance will decrease and unburnt hydrocarbons discharged to atmosphere will increase. The reduced engine performance and increased emissions are the result of large liquid fuel portions or "droplets" being lifted relatively slowly from the puddle by the quick increase to a maximum air-fuel flow rate and dumped, still in liquid droplet form, into the piston cylinder.
Many carburetor designs and systems are available, (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,827,335; 5,716,555; 4,399,079 and 4,016,845). None provide a device that is capable of causing the liquid fuel puddle surrounding the needle element to mix with a flowing air-fuel stream when a control throttle requires a fast increase to a maximum air-fuel flow rate thereby decreasing hydrocarbon emissions and increasing engine response.